Pretty Little Liar
by UsagiXisXmine
Summary: Usagi loves Misaki. Misaki loves Usagi, right? Misaki's love is faultered when two men catch his attention. This is the story of how that tale begins and ends.
1. Realization

**Lovely Little Liar**

This was based off the songs "Whatcha say" by Jason Derulo/ Igmon Heap and "Monster"by Lady idea was also taken by the story "Secrets". Enjoy! Rating SHALL go up, for reasons. XD A Junjo Romantica fanfic!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  
Misaki: Of Course you don't.  
Me:Chud up.

Misaki P.O.V

1: Realization

* * *

I rolled over slowly, careful not to wake my bed buddy. My phone rang the overly familiar tune that was my ring tone. I got up slowly and clicked the ignore button on my cell phone. 27 missed calls; all from Usagi-san. 38 text messages, once again all from Usagi. I looked at couple of them , they all ran along the lines of " Where are you? Come home!". I sighed and began to get dressed, I was in for hell. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso, and chuckled .

"Ijuuin-sensei*….." I whispered.

"Misa-chan, don't leave yet! I wanted to play a little bit more…." His voice incredibly whiney.

"Kyo, I cant. Usagi-san wants me home...what if he finds me here? I'll never be able come back again."

"…..Fine. Damn him...he can have you when ever he wants…I can only see you when a big test or something is coming up."

I smile, turn around and kiss him on the lips lightly. He pulls on my hips and brings me forward, knocking me on the bed. I giggle a little bit then wrap my legs and arms around him.

"Please…just this morning…" he pleads as he kisses my lips roughly.

"Nope. I'm sorry, but I cant." I grin, teasing him. He smirks then whispers in my ear

"But my want my little sex kitten with me today." He nips on the shell of my ear, making me shutter beneath him.

I smirk and push him off, he pouts, but I grab my bag, and kiss him on his cheek.

"I love you Misaki." He says passionately.

I frown and say "You were never supposed to fall for me.." I leave his house , the door making a banging noise.

* * *

I walk down the streets of modern day Tokyo, my phone rings once again. The caller ID, Haruhiko. I grin as I answer my call. "Hello, Haruhiko."

"_Misaki, when are you coming back over? I want to see you."_

"I told you I would come over when I could…Usagis been on my ass lately."

"_Do you think he's figuring it out?"_

"I don't know… he has been very cautious lately…"

"_It doesn't matter. Remember we have a deal. You come to bed with me once a week and you get paid."_

"Yes. I know_. _I will come on Thursday. I promise."

_"Fine. I love you. Bye."_

"I know you do. Bye."

* * *

I smile and think of what I've become. I could practically be called a whore. I'm sleeping with two different men for money, and for pleasure. Do I love either? No. Who do I love? Usagi. Then why am I doing this? Because both my body and wallet have become greedy. I love money. I love the feeling it brings, the feeling of power. My body, on the other hand, is just pure lewd, and its something one man cant handle.I walked up the stairs to the apartment, I press the numbers of the door and I'm soon inside. I take off my shoes, throw my bag into the corner, and walk in the living room.  
"Where the hell were you?" Usagi looked like there were two things he could do; sleep all day, and murder.

"At school, Kamiou-sensei made me pull another all nighter…" I bowed my head "Im sorry I didn't call..my phone died." I lied to him. It seems like I'm always lying nowadays. His face softens and he gets up from the couch and wraps his arms around me. He pauses for a moment .

Usagi POV  
"Why do you smell like alcohol?" I question.  
His face twitches, and he says "I was in the lab last night and a couple of my friends came in drunk like there's no tomorrow. They began hugging on me and they got me to drink a couple shots with them.."

"You shouldn't be drinking." I replied.

"I'm sorry.." He looks up at me with sad eyes. I couldn't help my self from bending down and kiss him…his breath mingles with mine, but its not normal. It tastes different , more like cigarette smoke, pot, tequila, and something not him.

"Misaki...You've been smoking?"

"I tried one! It tastes horrible! I really don't know how you do it!"

I know he's lying. Its not just cigarette smoke. Its weed.  
"I don't care if you smoked **a **cigarette. But it **doesn't **smell like cigarettes. You've been doing **weed.**" My voice projecting pure anger. He goes wide eyed, then tears stream down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry!"

"You can't be doing this stuff! You will hurt yourself!" He stays silent, tears pooling up in his bright green eyes. I sigh then once again wrap my arms around him. "I love you, I just don't want to see you get hurt…."

His answer simple and blunt "I know. I love you too."

That's all I need. That's all I want.

* * *

I sat in my study, working on a unfinished manuscript.

_What if? What if he really is cheating on me? Does he love me ? He has too. He said so.._I typed in the words randomly.

_Please. He has too. He must. He must. Misaki , I love you._

Miski POV

* * *

I concentrated on making dinner. Usagi's favorite, stew, with no green peppers. I smiled as I thought of Usagi. I loved him, yet I'm being unfaithful.

_I'm sorry.  
_I was barely thinking about cooking , and sliced my finger."OWW!" I screamed as blood squirted out of my finger. I heard footsteps rushing downstairs.

"Misaki!" Usagi saw my finger and ran to me. He sensually took my finger and licked off the blood then sucked at my finger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. "Sucking off the blood," he smirked "what? Want me to suck something else?" He was hit in the head with all the power I had in my left arm.

"NO!" I blushed fiercely as he chuckled. I muttered something not comprehendible, and ran upstairs to my room.  
I kneeled next to my bed."God I love him. Help become the lover he deserves. Amen."Soon I heard Usagi's muffled chuckle, and I smiled.

* * *

_BWAHAHAHA! Love the scandal! I really think this sucked. I'm sorry if it does. Please review.. I want 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Just two! That's all I ask! I don't even care if they are bad! I just want someone commenting on it! Please help me with ideas too. My brain is usually mush. Ehehehehe..  
* Ijuuin Kyo is the mangaka of The*Kan( Misaki's idol)  
Love you all my pretties! See yah next time!  
I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO USE THIS DAMN WEBSITE!_


	2. Oops

It's Des! I'm SOOOO happy I got 3 reviews before 24 hours! THANK YOU! And yes I'm terribly sorry that I made him into a whore! It was like just an idea! I might keep him that way ( NO NEVER! I WILL NOT DESTROY THE BEATIFULL CREATURE THAT IS MISAKI! I'm not that evil) I promise things will get better and more interesting. I really do regret making him into a slut. BUT I will fix things. I SWEAR! Im also going to try 3rd P.O.V...Tell me if you like it this way more. This probably means nothing to you but this was inspired by the song "The Question Is What Is The Question" by Scooter. And thank you for MOSTLY kind comments. I had on comment that I didn't like…but they! She deserved to say that. But OMG.

TeaPartyPoison: I CAN'T BELIVE YOU COMMENTED! I LOVE YOU'RE STORYS! Thank you

Pairadice: I love you're works too! I'm happy you commented.

FreshPrinceLover: Idk….I'm no good at those scenes…...but...SURE! Why the hell not? Thank You for you're kind words!

I'm lucky this is even getting posted. My mom's ALWAYS on my ass. ANYHOW enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING….SADLY.

Misaki: I HATE YOU!

Me: I know you do! You have every right to!

Usagi: I FREAKING WANT TO MURDER YOU!

Me: I KNOWW! *tears up*

Percy: You're freaking retarded.

Me: SHUT UPP I KNOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Chapter 2 : Opps

* * *

Misaki lay in bed next to Usagi, well more like spooned up to him. He was truly happy when it was this bed he was in. Akihiko had his arms wrapped around Misaki's waist and he felt secure and safe. He loved it when life was like this. He loved the calm and peace, and everything. He adored Usagi. He admired him, he loved him. Love. It's not a good enough word! Love is too simple! There are no words for how much he loved him.

"I love you….I'm sorry..I'm sorry." His whispered.

"Hmm?" Usagi mumbled in his sleep.

"Shh…It's nothing, go back to sleep…" Misaki had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Akihiko rolled over and look at his 20 year old lover, the boy had water droplets falling from his eyes.  
"Misaki?"

The boy quickly wiped the tears from his face, trying to cover the fact that he was crying. He also buried his face in his pillow.

"Misaki. Look at me."

He didn't budge.

"Misaki."

He didn't move an inch.

"MISAKI!"

He flinched but stayed under the pillow.

Akihiko became pissed off. He grabbed Misaki's arm and pulled him off, Misaki still hung his head.  
Usami took the boy's chin between his forefinger and thumb and slowly lifted Misaki's head. His face was stained with water. Akihiko's anger suddenly evaporated as he saw the sadness in the college boys eyes.

"Misaki….what's the matter?"

Silence.

"Please…"

Tears just began to pool up in his kind, doe- green eyes.

"Misaki…tell me please!" Akihiko was pleading with a voice Misaki rarely heard.

"I can't! I would…but I can't!...I don't want you to hate me! Please don't hate me! Please! D-don't leave me after this…"

Akihiko was astonished. What happened to the boy? What's wrong? What is he talking about?

"Misaki?...I have no idea what you're talking about! I would never leave you ,NEVER! I couldn't leave you! Never! Do you hear me? NEVER!" Usagi shook the boy's shoulders to get it through his thick skull.

Misaki slowly looked up at him. Akihiko had never seen this much sorrow in the usually fairly happy boy's eyes. Those pools of green that belonged to the young boy truly were the mirror to his heart.

(LIME)Akihiko slowly leaned down and his lips brushed the boy's slightly. The smaller boy gasped in surprise giving the older man a chance to slip his tongue in and taste the hot caverns of the boy's mouth. Misaki suddenly wrapped his arms around the man's neck pulling him closer.

The moon's glow spilled through the windows, illuminating the lovers together. Akihiko ran his fingers down the boy's chest then up his shirt. His hands traveled up and down the smooth, perfect chest, and then he had his shirt off in mere seconds. Usami kissed down the body that he thought was only his. Misaki moaned through shut lips, already aroused.

"P-please….Usagi-i…Just do it!"

"Hmm? What are you saying at a time like this?"

"Mhhmm!" Akihiko had the boy stripped head to toe.

"Oh…You're so sexy! "

"S-stop talking…Just fuck me!" Misaki wiggled underneath the man.

"Oh? Aggressive? Aren't we?" Usagi began to kiss the boys length before taking it all in his mouth.

"AHH! I-I want…you!"

"What?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Oh Misaki! I love you!"

And Usagi did just that.

* * *

Misaki woke to the stroking of his hair.

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes, My love?"

"Will you stay with me forever, no matter what?"

"Yes."

"Then will you do me a favor?"

"Yes, dear."

"Will you take me away? Far away from here? England, America, Russia, anywhere?"

"Hmm? Why love?"

"…..I-i...Just want to take a vacation…with you..And only you…"

"Yes, I would take you across the world to make you happy."

"Then please.."

"Yes. Heaven or hell, I would escort you anywhere."

"Thank you."

"Yes, now good night. I love you."

"I love you too, night."

Misaki and Usagi snuggled together for the rest of the night.

* * *

**AHHH!I just did some smutt. EHEHEHEHEHEHE! EXCITEDD! WHOOOO!  
I really want a couple more reviews! I enjoy them oh so much!~~~  
ANYWAYS Love you all! OH, are any of ya'll goin to MTAC here in Tennessee?  
I AM! Ima be Usagi-san. XDD Well thank you all! BUH BYE! I'm sorry it's short! I know Misakis' 'OOC….but it's cool. I also got the trip idea from Hetelila Axis Powers, Love it!**

**~Destry Mignonga  
**


	3. Damned All Knowing Rabbit

**Heyya It's meh Des…. I sprained my left and right hand, and broke 3 fingers on my right hand; this is why I haven't been able to type. FORGIVE MEE! I was kickboxing...And I fell on a pole... Yeah. You guys under stand right? I mean it REALLY hurts to type. Plus I'm on pain meds. Ima lil loopyyy! (or a lot) But that usually means my writing is better… I write better high. O.0…..Oh and I also have the Flu. BAD. I had a 106.2 fever two nights ago. I'm REALLY sick.**

**This chapters a little bit more of Usagi-sans mind. Anyway here ya go!**

**Chapter 3: The Damned All Knowing Rabbit.

* * *

**

Sunshine swam through the windows at a blinding speed, awakening our beloved great lord, Akihiko Usami. He looked over at our little cheat, Misaki Takahashi. His chocolate hair covered his face, hiding his closed emerald eyes. His pale porcelain features untouched by the world's worries. His nimble hands barely caressing Akihiko's shoulder. His body pressed against him, just like two puzzle pieces. But even someone as oblivious as Akihiko realized that this puzzle was falling apart. He was doing anything he could to glue it back together.

Of course, he noticed Misaki's changes. Misaki was much different, more distant if you would say. He came home later, he was never home on weekends, he started drinking, he was smoking, even drugs! But Akihiko couldn't do a thing, if he quarantined him from the world, Misaki would hate him. If he took him away, people would question why. He had thought about rehab for the teen boy, but he couldn't put Misaki through that.

What could he do? Nothing. At all. He was staying out later….no jumping to conclusions….but what if he was cheating? What if he was seeing someone else… He was being…a little more, ya know, seductive.

Last year at the Marukawa Publishing company Christmas party, the couple was at a table with Isaka, that kid of his, and Aikawa . People stared at him like he was a dancing stripper on a table, that included the damned Ijuuin Kyo, and Haruhiko too. Not only was it those people, but many others who Akihiko didn't even know. And the fact that he looked at them with lust coated eyes that, he thought, were only his to see is what got to him. Plus the fact that Misaki and Ijuuin had disappeared for more than 30 minutes really worry's Akihiko. He also came back sweaty and flushed…..he told him he was running around scared because he was lost.

Plus he's always gone nowadays. On Thursdays he used to come home early cause he had one less class, now he comes home three hours later than before. On weekends Akihiko always ends up picking him up from some bar or club drunk as hell. And Misaki doesn't let Usagi pick him up after school any more.

_That's it. I'm going to take him to Italy. I WILL remind who he belongs to and I WILL remind him that he loves me._

Usagi got up from bed, careful not to wake his restful lover. He quickly turned the water on and took a quick shower. The water hit his head like a repetitive, hot rain. He let it singe his skin, and turn him red. The steam soon made it seem like his skin wasn't there. He stepped out and a rush of cold air hit him like a truck, he shivered and wrapped a towel around him. He went a dressed in his normal suit, blue shirt, yellow tie, and deep blue vest. He was ready.

* * *

The drive to Marukawa was slow with traffic. But he soon arrived and walked in with his familiar waltz. The elevator ride was hostile as Ijuuin was right next to Akihiko.

"Ahh…Hello Akihiko-sensei. How are you? How is Misaki?"

"I'm fine and so is Misaki," _Even so, he's NONE of your business. "_, we are excited about our trip to Italy."

"What? WHAT? To Italy? For how long?" He seemed awfully interested.

"Yes, to Italy for 3 weeks. I'm going to propose there. I love him. "

"Ha!... You really think that will make him love you again? For two years Akihiko. TWO years, he's been cheating on you! You wonder why he closes his eyes when you are making love. Cause he's not thinking of you! He's NOT thinking of you. He doesn't love you. And you know the worst part? I'm not the only one." He laughed manically.

Within the two seconds of laughter, Akihiko had already decked Ijuuin in the face causing blood to spurt from his nose. He had his hand around his throat, choking him. People gasped in horror but none were brave enough to stop Akihiko from his rage.

"What the hell do you know?" Akihiko impatiently questioned Ijuuin.

"I-i…can't breath…." Usami let his grip loosen a little so he could talk.

"Spit it out."

" Misaki….he's been messing around with me if you can't tell….and Haruhiko." That gave Kyo another well deserved punch in the stomach, and also he coughed up more blood.

"How the hell did you get him in your bed?"

"Ohh….nooo. That's not how it went. He got me in bed with him. You see he was going to shack up with some lowly writer at work two years ago, but I stopped him. I asked him if you had got bad in bed, or if he didn't love you. Ya know what he said? He said you barely paid attention to him anymore. He felt lonely. He wanted someone to love him. I put my moves on him and he never said no. Nor did he say no to Haruhiko. Even though it was a little different with him. You see one day Misaki came to my office while you were working and I was a little to hasty and forgot to lock the door. Haruhiko waltzed in and saw us together. He was shocked of course and walked off. Misaki got up and followed him. He wanted to be sure he wasn't going to tell you. But he didn't. He made a bargain, he wouldn't say a word if he came to bed with him once a week. So he did. That's the entire story."

Akihiko punched him one more good time before getting up and walking off, leaving him bloody and unconscious. Time to visit Haruhiko. Akihiko walked strait to Haruhiko's new place of work and walked in.

"Why, Hello broth-" was all he come out with before Akihiko beat the hell out of him.

Akihiko left Marukawa with a sense of accomplishment.

_Why Misaki? Why? I love you so much…yet you…Oh this is not over. I know what I'm going to do with you.

* * *

_

Akihiko drove to a certain store….with certain products…for a certain age group. And bought a couple things….for Misaki.

Akihiko Usami was going to be kinky.

* * *

He entered in the apartment very quickly, ready for this.

"Hmm? Welcome home Usagi-san.." Misaki said. He had only one of Usagi's shirts on making him look irresistibly cute.

Usagi pounced on him…making both topple to the floor.

"Usagi-san? Get off!"

Akihiko whispered in a deep monotone voice that almost already sent Misaki off the edge. "Oh, but I learned recently that you've been a bad boy, Misaki. " Akihiko quickly pulled out what he had bought. Handcuffs…..and something that looked illegal.

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh this…..it's something that will make you feel good."

Akihiko licked up the boy's chest, careful to fondle each nipple with his tongue.

"MhhMMM….U-usagi-san…."

"Misaki. I love you. So much…"

"Me…too…I love you… "

"To what extent? How much do you love me? "

"I love you more than life….more than anyone…or anything."

Akihiko had already cuffed each hand to the bed and stripped Misaki of most clothing. Misaki was his….sweating, moaning his name, all of it was his.

"Usagii! "

Akihiko had the little tool at Misaki's precious hole…teasing the boy, probing at his self control.

'Mhhmmm! Put it in!"

"No…before that, I want you to tell me about each of your affairs."

"…..I don't know how the hell you found out, but I'll tell you everything if you just fuck me like theres no tomorrow! "

* * *

**….Ehehehehe X3**

**Misaki:..what the hell is that?**

**Me: Brain damage.**

**Misaki:…Ohhhhh….Ok then. You are not weird.**

**I know! Well then…..Byee! Enjoy and review!  
**


	4. Dangerously Seductive

**Hi It's Dessss. Your queen. XD Anywayyy….I'm better , thank you to all those who told me so. xD Love your reveiwss! X3333 But ok…..so to stop this right here. Misaki will NOT leave Usagi. I WONT let that happen. But any way here is Takahiro and Misaki with our Disclaimer!**

***Misaki comes out in a shirt with a big red "J" on it and a short skirt. Takahiro wearing the same but with pants, dramatic music***

**Misaki: Prepare for drama!**

**Takahiro: Make it trauma!**

**Misaki: To protect the world from Destry!**

**Takahiro: To unite all people within this story!**

**Misaki: To announce the evils of truth and love!**

**Takahiro: Thanks to the stars above!**

**Misaki: Misaki!**

**Takahiro:Takahiro!**

**Misaki: Team Junjou blast off at the speed of light!**

**Takahiro: Never surrender to this crazy writer!**

**Misaki: Thank you dear Disclaimer!**

**Takahiro: For if you weren't here she would make our lives THAT much harder…**

**Hiroki: That's right she doesn't own us!**

**Me: *clappp* Noo…but I can make you do some very…bad things..hehehe….**

**Misaki: RUNN!**

**Me: Anyway….on with the story! BLAST OFF! …..oh….MISAKIII!**

**I added stuff to this..Forgive me. I really hated it…and well….ehehehe X3 thank you guys for supportiveness! Love you all. PLEASE REREAD.

* * *

**

Chapter 4 : Dangerously Seductive

Death. Wasn't it supposed to be more peaceful? Not brutal like this? Weren't you supposed to die in the arms of the one you love? Not some man..This was definitely not how it was supposed to go. Misaki was supposed to die with Usagi. Not like this.  
*Flashback*

* * *

_Misaki slowly walked forward, his feet wanting noting more than to rest. But he couldn't stop now! He was so close. To the Usami resident, that is. Misaki had decided before Ijuuin or Haruhiko suffered death he might as well stop his connection with both. Especially after the night before, with Usagi. There was a couple things he realized that night. One: Akihiko loved him and didn't want him hurt. Two: Misaki was being selfish and hurting Akihiko by this. Three: They were going to Italy for three weeks. Four: …Akihiko COULD handle Misaki's urges. VERY well. And last, Five: Akihiko was a sex god._

_The poor boy had arrived. AFTER WALKING THE ENTIRE WAY! He was amazed every time he reached this door (which lately had been often), he lightly knocked on it, slightly nervous. Luckily instead of Haruhiko it was Tanaka*._

_"Ah..hello Misaki-sama." Tanaka bowed and said simultaneously._

_"Hi, Takana, Is Haruhiko in?"_

_"Ah, he just came back. Would you like to see him?"_

_"Um..yea…please."_

_"Well, come in," Misaki slowly walked in "please make yourself comfortable." Tanaka once again bowed and walked off._

_Misaki sat down with much grace. Without a long wait Haruhiko entered the room, walking down the stairs, taking well timed steps._

_"My, my, Misaki and why are you here?" Haruhiko had reached the bottom step, walking on the white marble floor._

_"H-Haruhiko-san…..I have to tell you something…" Misaki said as he stood up._

_"Yes, anything dear." He had reached Misaki, taking his dainty hand ad placing a kiss upon it._

_"W-we…..can't see each other anymore…." Misaki would have been able to see the murderous look on Haruhiko's face if he hadn't keep his face to the floor._

_"Misaki. No. You are my bitch. I'm not letting you go. I pay a good price for you. I deserve this."_

_"No! I was NEVER your bitch! You DUMBASS!" Misaki yelled loudly, the sound erupting throughout the house. _

_SLAP. Pain filled Misaki's right cheek. His face began to burn red. Something wet dribbled down his chin. Blood? Probably. Misaki scurried backwards, scared._

_Haruhiko took a couple steps forward and grabbed Misaki's arm and threw him on the floor. He hit, hard , the sound of the bone hitting marble had rang throughout the walls of the house. He felt something.. crack? His skull? His neck? Who knew. He knew he was going to die. It didn't matter anymore. Life didn't matter. He just wanted Usagi to live. _

_"H-Haru-hiko….m-my…..h-head…h-hurts….h-help me…..p-please…" Misaki was hurt. It hurt. Bad. His will resolved and he cried for help, tears streaming. _

_"Hah! Bitch, what are you thinking? That I actually cared?" Haruhiko leaned in to Misaki's ear and whispered "But I do. I love you."_

_Haruhiko picked up the nearly unconscious boy and brought him upstairs.

* * *

_

_*_End Flashback*

Here Misaki was. Being fucked while dying. * Haruhiko was moving, thrusting within him, but he never noticed the slowness in Misaki's pulse, the paleness, the blood. In truth Misaki was losing so much blood he was dying.

Tanaka slowly walked in, still not comfortable with the sight. He noticed something instantly, the blood. All over, the sheets, Misaki's hair..his face..everywhere…

"Usami-sama! Misaki….the blood.."

Haruhiko pulled out and said "I know. I can see"

Tanaka being a older smart man realised the real trouble Misaki was in. "He's…not _breathing…."_

"What are you talking about? Yes, he is…." He glanced at Misaki, to see no movement of his chest.

"MISAKI!" Haruhiko jumped up, dressed and picked Misaki up. "Come on. Were going to the doctors."

* * *

_Where is he? Where is Misaki? He should have come home by now…  
RING…_  
Akihiko got up to answer the phone "Akihiko! Get your ass to the doctor!"

"What? Why?"

"Your brat…..he's hurt. Nowaki called me. Go!"

Akihiko hadn't even heard past 'He's hurt.' He was already on his way.

_Misaki….

* * *

_

*At the doctors*

Waiting was painful. Excruciatingly painful. The blonde doctor walked out, slowly, with a sad look on his face. Akihiko didn't know. At all. Tanaka had begged to call…but no.

The doctor with the name-tag of "Nowaki Kusama" came out with a grim look, and small tears in his eyes.

Tanaka and Haruhiko stood immediately. Nowaki walked to them, looked at the clock and thought '_It's 7:33, just a minute, just a minute ago.' _….just as Akihiko raced around the corner he heard Nowaki say to Haruhiko "His neck was broke, his skull cracked, and most blood was drained. Misaki Takahashi, age 20 died at 7:32."

* * *

**O.O….I'm surprised what happened. I NEVER thought this would happen.  
* 1 : "feeling him.." doesn't sound right…  
* 2: Is that the butlers name?  
* 3 : HELL that would hurt.**

**Oh and yes. That can happen. I swear. IM SORRY. But REVIEW…Or I will murder you, your family, your friends, and eventually your descendants. BWAHAHAHA. Love you all. I really feel a harsh beating coming. Misaki's been through a lot…so…yeah. But I'm tired. Sorry of the suckish and short chapter. **


	5. Sleepy tears, jokes, pillow fights

**I really hate myself, right about now. DX You see I wrote that horrible chapter, but I fixed it up...Hopefully made it more descriptive. It still sucks but REREAD chapter 4!…but ok. Well ON WITH THE NORMALL WAY! :D Anyway…sorry for the delay.. so much stuff I have to do, kickboxing, make up work, and I've joined BOYS rugby..I'm good at it XD I Knock their asses down XD But here you go THE REAL chapter 5. :D YAY! You all were like UBER supportive! Love you all! :D Oh I was grounded ALL of March so..yeaa. Songs that inspired me : Russian Lullaby By E-Type, Kurtis theme song, and Hero by Skillet. (NOT like ya'll care. But they good songs. Look em' up.) Oh I also think my vocabulary went up, and I've think I've become a better writer….so ENJOY.**

* * *

**Misaki:…*shunning me***

**Me: Misa…..*GLOMPS***

**Misaki:*still shunning***

**Me :I don't own anything…..grrr…..**

**MIsaki: THANK YOU!**

**Me: *shunning Misaki***

**Misaki: What the hell just happened?**

**Pretty Little Liar Ch 4 Sleepy tears, jokes, pillow fights, and the power of Akihiko**

* * *

"NOOOO!" Misaki screamed and sat up strait, his face sweaty and tear stained.

"Misaki!" Usag**i **had jumped up just to see his true love crying and screaming.

Misaki began to shake violently and he clutched to the sheets, terrified.

"Misaki?" Akihiko wrapped his arms around the boy to comfort him, the youth trembling in his arms. "Misaki, calm down!"

The boy just continued to cry as he muttered some half way inaudible words. Tears fell in a steady flow, Akihiko tried everything. He had even kissed the boy trying to help him, but Misaki had just pushed him away. "NO!...No…..I'm sorry! I'm SO SORRY!"

"Misaki! What's wrong? Tell me!" Akhiko had shook the boys shoulders and looked into his emerald eyes, tears still flowing freely.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna betray you! I want to only love you and you love only me!" Misaki screeched in a needy way.

"Misaki? What? You wont die! ….I do love you. And I know you love me. Just calm down! " Akihiko said with panic even as he tried to sugar-coat his voice.

"No…you don't love me do you? You love that person Isaka was talking about!" Misaki asked with much hidden pain.

"What? Isaka? What did he say to you?"

"You know! That secret lover of yours! The one from England or what ever. He also said I was a toy….for you to play with…But I don't want that! Why can't you love me too!"

"I do love you Misaki…"

"To hell you do! You know that's why I started drinking and smoking and getting high and prostituting myself…. So I wouldn't feel lonely. So I wouldn't feel alone, or like someone didn't love me. It's all your fault!"

No it wasn't his. It was Isaka's fault, for feeding Misaki lies. Isaka did this to Misaki . The bastard! Akihiko suddenly became enraged. "Misaki. Isaka lied. All of that is a lie."

"What?"

"I never had a true lover before you. Never." Akihiko said with confidence. "I love you and only you."

"…..I-I love you. " Misaki whispered. "….I'm sorry….I n-never knew…I shouldn't have doubted you..I was just worried..Mph!"

Akihiko had placed a needy yet gentle kiss on the boys lips. "No need for explanation. Its behind us now….even though I'm still going to beat his ass for…everything."

Misaki smiled a bit "I wanna help. "

Akihiko thought about it for a second "I will allow that." He smiled as Misaki giggled.

Misaki leaned on to Akihiko's shoulder before saying "Aikawa would help."

Akihiko chuckled "Maybe. She would be pissed about him trying to break us up.."

Misaki giggled once again " Yea. Hey wanna hear a joke?"

"What?" Usagi said with a smile upon his face.

"Your face!" Misaki nearly fell of the bed as Akihiko didn't think of it as so funny.

"Oh you little!" Akihiko got up and began to chase Misaki as he ran away laughing around the room.

They ended up running into the living room…which once down stairs Misaki was no where to me seen. "Misakkkiii! Ohhh Missaakki~!" Usagi called.

Usagi felt something hit him and he fell forward a little. He turned to see Misaki with a pillow in his hand and a devious grin on his face. "Gottcha!"

"OHH! I see how it is now! I WILL get you boy!" Akihikos smiled and got a pillow from the couch as he once again chased Misaki around, hitting him once or twice. Misaki finally fell to the couch with a thud as he laughed and laughed. Akihiko fell next to him, and Misaki lay on top of his lap. Akihiko smiled at the boys giggle.

"I win." Misaki said and snickered.

"Uhuhhh…I got you three times. You got me once!" Akihiko said pretending to be defensive.

"What ever!" Misaki said and smiled.

"It doesn't matter, I love you. That's all that matters." Akihiko said as he placed a kiss to the boy's lips.

"I must agree…" Misaki said as he kissed back.

They then heard a bang coming from the door… Akihiko sighed and went and answered it.

And ironically, it was the worst time for Isaka to show up. But of course he did. He also got his ass whooped. He deserved it. He returned to work with a black eye. More like eyes, and a bloody nose, and most likely a couple broken bones in various places. All cause the power of Usagi kicked his ass, and Misaki somewhat helped. The boy had kicked him in his unmentionables, and placed a good punch to his jaw, probably shattering it. The boy could hurt a creeper, and right now Isaka was that creeper.

* * *

Isaka walked into his office, Aikawa noticed and asked "What happened?"

"Akihiko…that's what happened." Isaka said shivering.

Aikawa had called Akihiko and asked why he did that. He gave her the explanation, and then she herself went back to the office and kicked Isaka's ass again. He deserved it all. That freaking creeper.

* * *

**AHAHAHA! Isakas fault! And his butt was kicked three times! WAHAHA! Anyway sorry for shortness, plus I have like no idea what to do with this now, ideas? Reviews? Both :D ? Anyway love you all …anyway I hope you know..I can't never ever write lemon. (I know me grammar is wrong.) I'll explain if you ask…but not right now. Anyway Love ya'll! Byee! ~ Destry**


	6. An Unforgetable Birthday

**Hey guys. Its been like a month….:P…BUT I have had like ZERO ideas. I want ideas, and I had writers block. BUT Mr. Writers block has left the building! GOOD BYE DON'T WANNA SEE HIS UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN! And a chapter is created!**

**Misaki: Finally, you lazy writer.**

**Me: Yeaa….but my mom got married, and it was my best friends b day…and my friends dad died, and I got a job, and cross country and, soccer, and band!**

**Misaki: Excuses, excuses. You're just too lazy.  
**

**Me:….welll..yeahh ..**

**Misaki: Say the disclaimer so you can stop causing pain to these poor readers. And stop bitching about your life.**

**Me: I do not own Junjo Romantica. And I do not "bitch"! **

**Misaki: Yes you do. **

**Me: Well anyway, are you cool with my "bitching' or do you want it cut out? **

**Misaki: Cut it out, go to the story now!**

**Chapter 6 A Unforgetable Birthday**

* * *

Anyway the couple had had a nice night…with various activities. And morning came with the total feeling of pure bliss. Misaki woke up with a smile on his face, everything was back to normal. Well almost, he just had to tell Ijuuin and Haruhiko off. But that didn't matter, everything was better, maybe he could become a good lover again. Happiness was so widely spread throughout his entire being that he randomly just said "I love you Usagi-san" MIsaki looked to the right of him expecting to see Akihiko sleeping peacefully. But no one was there. Misaki shot up, with a questioning look plastered on his face.

"Usagi-san?" No reply. Misaki began to worry, so he quickly threw the closest thing on ( A/N being Akihiko's shirt. /) and sauntered down stairs. He saw Akihiko placing some food on plates. The food looked EDIBLE. WHAT HAPPENED HERE? IT LOOKS LIKE IT WAS DIGESTIBLE!

"You…cooked..? Without…blowing up the house? Or the food having the ability to..crawl?" Misaki asked flabbergasted.

"Yea. I took some cooking classes." Akihiko said with a smile as he went and kissed his lover on the cheek.

"Liar. I know you didn't. So how did you manage this?"

Akihiko's face playfully hurt he said "What? You don't trust me?"

Misaki shook his head no. He had also crossed his arms and began to tap his foot.

"Aww…that hurts Misaki. " Akihiko said with a pained face. " but I went down to the restaurant and bought some food for you, I mean it is your birthday and all." Akihiko smiled " Happy birthday Misaki."

Misaki then went and wrapped his arms around the older mans neck and passionately kissed him. Akihiko happily obliged and kissed back with the same force, but him being so "manly" he quickly dominated Misaki's less (kinda) experienced mouth. They pulled away and Misaki flushed suddenly.

Akihiko felt his pride take the better of him "Those other men can't make you blush so hard by just kissing now can they?"

Misaki blushed even more."…Actually I never allowed them to kiss me. I only wanted my true love too…."

Akihiko then asked " Well who is that?"

"I'm letting you kiss me aren't I?" Misaki huffed and the kissed the man once more before going to sit at the table to eat. Akihiko smiled, and what is that he's wearing?...Oh yes.

"I love the get up Misaki….It's quite cute. " Akhiko chuckled and sat down across from Misaki.

Misaki looked down to see what he was wearing. Akihiko's unbuttoned shirt. And that was all. Misaki flushed but didn't move. He honestly didn't care if Akihiko saw him right now. He actually wanted him to see. Maybe he would think he was sexy or something.

He took a bite of what ever Akihiko had picked him up, and it was really good. REALLY good….It was chocolatey with peanut butter, bananas, and strawberries. "What is this? It's REALLY good!"

Akihiko chuckled "Its called a Nutella crepe. I thought you would like it, It has lots of chocolate. It's actually French."

Misaki nodded quickly and wolfed it down quickly. Akihiko just sat quietly smiling at the boy, and then he remembered something. He quickly went into upstairs and came down with four boxes; A huge one, a medium one , a small but rectangle one and another medium one. He sat them next to Misaki and said " Happy 21st birthday love."

Misaki looked so happy. He jumped up and hugged Akihiko so tight he might have broken him. "I love you Usagi-san. Can I open them now?"

Akihiko nodded but pointed to one of the medium ones. Misaki nodded and picked it up, the wrapping paper was blue with teddy bears on it. But soon he had ripped open the box and had gotten a new IPod Touch and a 100 dollar ITunes gift card. The next present was the small rectangular one. He had torn off all the paper and opened the small black box. Inside was a silver bracelet with a heart shaped locket. Engraved on the inside were the words _" I will love you forever and ever Misaki. ~ Akihiko. " _By then Misaki had began to cry of happiness.

"Usagi! I don't want anymore! I think I'll break of happiness if I open another…"

Akihiko swooped in and stole a kiss.."Please love?"

Misaki nodded and opened the othe medium one. On the inside were two green sheets of paper. Misaki was confused till he read what they said " TICKETS? TO ITALY? FIRST CLASS?" Misaki nearly screamed.

"Yep. Do you like it?" Akihiko asked wondering if this was the right choice.

" I-I love it. But I can't take it. You spent waaayyyyyy to much on me." Misaki said tears still falling.

Relief flooded throughout Akihiko " But I want to go with you…Will you come to Italy with me? "

Misaki quickly shook his head yes, and kissed Akihiko with all he had. " I love you."

"I love you too. " Akihiko had then picked up Misaki and began to carry him back to bed…..for various reasons.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT LEMON! NO REVEIWS= NO LEMONS. :D That's my threat. ANYWAY thank you so much! REVEIWW. Love you! **


End file.
